Home
Home '''was the fifth episode of the fifth season of NBC's Chicago PD that aired on October 25, 2017. Synopsis Intelligence investigates child abduction cases, while Kevin deals with the aftermath of Snitch with his siblings. Hank and Alvin continue to keep tabs on Antonio. Full plot The episode starts with Kevin getting ready for work, and Jordan asking him sign a late permission slip. He scolds Kevin for making excuses for not giving it to him sooner. Intelligence meets up outside, and before meeting with the rest of the team, Alvin asks Hank if he's talked to Antonio, to which he replied he will later. They bust into a house in the woods and catch the offenders in a drug bust. Voight and Atwater hear noise inside a small wooden cabin. Voight breaks the lock and a young child runs out. Atwater catches him and hugs him to tell him he's safe. Voight finds two dead children inside. The child is taken to the station, where Trudy offers him a sandwich. He doesn't understand her, but he tells her he's from Vietnam. Voight confronts one of the men from they caught and question him. He says the cabin isn't his and that he isn't involved in the child murders. Voight threatens to take him in and tells him that the children drank drug waste water and died. The man gives up the man he worked with. A translator is brought in for the young child, Juan, who tells Ruzek and Atwater a description of the house that he was living at. She also tells Atwater that the child warned the other children not to drink the water but that they didn't listen and died. Atwater and Ruzek try and find the house and spot one that fits the description. They go inside and the father reveals that Juan is his adopted child. He asks his wife and assumes the last time she saw Juan was the morning before school. She tells him it was two days ago, and the father is outraged when she tells him she gave their son away to a "nice" couple because she couldn't handle him. She tells the detectives that Juan stole food and money and that it was a foreign adoption and she couldn't get help anywhere else. Atwater isn't happy, and she says she was the one at home and that she couldn't deal with him. The father is upset and says he wants Juan back, and Ruzek tells him that his wife gave their son away to a man who locked him in a storm shelter where he nearly died. The team finds that the adoption transfer was legal through a law introduced a few years ago. They find the website the woman used, and Kevin and Kim try to bait out the couple posing as the adopters. They meet and question them on the website and try to get some intel, but the couple leaves. Atwater gets a call from Jordan and rushes home with Kim. Vanessa was assaulted by a group of boys, but the boys left her alone when a vehicle came. Kevin feels bad since this was because Jordan snitched on one of the neighbourhood criminals. He contemplates sending them away to Texas with their aunt. Antonio and Ruzek follows the couple and sees that there are more people inside. The couple lied about living on a farm. It turns out Juan's father tracks down the couple that Kim and Kevin baited, and threatens to kill them when Intelligence arrives. The situation is diffused and Juan's father is taken in. Hank even questions whether Juan's father is behind it, and he says he isn't. The couple are taken in and reveal that their job is to find adopted kids that families no longer want and hand them to a man named Clive who claimed he was helping save them. Atwater goes home when Vanessa calls in distress. She tells him Jordan is going after the boys and tells Kevin she lied to him and that she did know who one of the boys were. He quickly finds Jordan and stops him from shooting the boys. Jordan lashes out at Kevin and says it is his fault because he was the one who told him to talk to the police. Kevin apologises. Jay and Hailey find CCTV footage of Juan being handed over to Clive by the fake couple. Intelligence tracks him down but his house is empty because Clive knew he was coming. They are frustrated and follow their next lead. Clive is listing the children as different animals on a website. Alvin tells Hank on a lookout that Antonio talked to Woods for twenty minutes. Intelligence tracks down Clive and arrest him. They find the other children. Hank tells Clive to put down the location of the other children, and Clive refuses. Hank then threatens Clive by telling him he'll put him in general population and that child abductors aren't accepted there. Hank watched Antonio text someone. Antonio goes to his car to find Hank waiting for him. He says they found the other children but doesn't understand how Hank found the money for the auction they found online so fast. Hank asks why Antonio's so interested and that he wants to tell Woods? Antonio is furious that Hank spied on him, and tells him that they have been contacting him because of the Lopez homicide (Hank had Lopez killed in Promise). Antonio tells him they suspect it was Hank, and when Hank asks if Antonio told them anything, he says no and that he won't. Hank goes to see Atwater at home, and asks where the kids are because it's quiet. Atwater says they're on a plane to Texas. After everything that happened, Atwater doesn't want them to be in danger. Cast '''Main * Jason Beghe as Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Antonio Dawson * Jesse Lee Soffer as Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Trudy Platt * Tracy Spiridakos as Hailey Upton Guest * Kylen Davis as Jordan Atwater * Bobbi MacKenzie as Vanessa Atwater